103 Shades Of Green
by DarkAngel91398
Summary: A collection of one-shots that I created for Butch and Buttercup. Some actual stories may be included, depends on reviews and all. Read, review, and enjoy
1. Crash and Burn

Crash and Burn.. RRB X PPG.. Possible Oneshot? Depends on the reviews… By Dark Angel 91398...

Me: I own nothing.

Buttercup: We got lazy and decided to make her say the disclaimer.

Blossom: All because she pissed us off by not making the Ruffs get hit by a train..

Bubbles: Why can't they just move?

Me: Cause that's gay.

RRB: GET ON WITH THE STORY SO WE CAN CHILL IN THE HOT TUB!

Chapter One: Bye-Bye, Banzai/Insanity *Buttercup's POV*

"Banzai, you can't die!" I whined, my friend bleeding out as we flew to the hospital. "Butters.. I-I can't live forever.." Banzai coughed, her rainbow eyes slowly dimming. "Buttercup, pass Angel over here!" Blossom commanded as she held her arms out.

I sighed, handing Angel "Banzai" Aurora Rivers over to my pink-eyed sister carefully. I should have known not to let Angel take the hit. I should have stopped her, taken the hit like I was supposed to! I never thought the Powerpunk Girls would use Antidote X soaked knives..

"Bloss, w-will she be ok?" Bubbles asked quietly. "I'll be fine. I always am." Banzai/Angel said, trying to sit up. "You're going to hurt yourself!" Blossom frowned as Angel fell back. "I am fine." Banzai insisted, squirming.

"Bubbles, get Dr. Miakowi." I said as we landed on the pavement. "Got it.." Bubbles nodded. "Angel, I'm sorry.." I frowned. "I'll be fine! You'll see. I can't live forever, but hell if I die now.." Angel grinned. "You're too cocky." Blossom said, hiding a small smile.

"Angel knows she is. She just chooses to do the risky things." I laughed grimly. "Well, I am Angel." my deep red-brown haired friend chuckled. "If she wasn't so daring, she'd be fine." Blossom sighed. "I know I am, but what are you?" Angel retorted childishly.

"Girls! What happened?" Dr. Miakowi asked, rushing outside with Bubbles in tow. "It's me. Again." Angel sighed, rolling her eyes. "Oh, my.. How did..?" the doctor demanded, eyes wide. "Well.." Angel began.

"The Punks did it.. They had knives and Antidote X and Brute went for Buttercup. But, Angel was cocky and pushed her out of the way." Blossom interrupted, trying to remain calm. "She kept on taking the hits.." Bubbles frowned, watching the doctor examine Angel.

I sneered in my mind at the doctor. Examining Angel like she was some fucking new type of bug or something.. My fists clenched angrily as I thought more and more of the world. Of the Punks' cheating, of the doctor just practically doing nothing, of my friend possibly dying, of her being examined..

Then again, Dr. Miakowi was the only doctor that had asked the Professor to teach her about us and what to do if something happened. The only doctor who knew anything about us.. So would Angel die?

Angel didn't deserve to die. I didn't. No one in our group did. So why does everyone want us dead? So many times people tried, and so many times I should have died. So why am I still breathing when I should be dead?

"Girls, I have some bad news.." Dr. Miakowi frowned, looking up. "What is it? Is she gonna be ok? Is she gonna die? For fuck's sake, what is it!" I demanded. "She's lost a lot of blood, though she doesn't seem to show any signs of pain. Angel has a possibility of dying. She has to stay in the hospital." she answered timidly.

I glanced at Angel. Angel's rainbow eyes were closed and she was breathing very slowly. She flinched almost unnoticeably and Bubbles gently shook Angel, sky blue eyes full of tears.

"Angel, wake up. Wake up.." Bubbles sighed. "I-I'm awake." Angel said, jolting awake and wincing. "C-can we stay maybe?" Blossom asked. "I'm not sure. But you three need rest. Don't worry, we'll take good care of her." Dr. Miakowi said reassuringly, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Now, you better get home before your father starts to worry." the doctor said, shooing us away like we were five. "I'll be fine, guys. I swear." Angel smirked, her pain showing in her eyes. "You better be, Rivers. You better be." I sighed.

Angel grinned and three nurses came out of the hospital with a stretcher between all of them. The doctor spoke with one of them and Blossom gently grabbed my hand to walk me away, none of us wanting to fly.

Guilt filled my body and I felt sick. If Angel wasn't so fucking stupid! If I would have just told her to go home! It's my fucking fault Angel's in the hospital! All my fucking fault! I should have stolen her hits, so at least she wouldn't be as fucking-!

"Hey! HEY! PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" someone yelled suddenly, a shadow above me. "PAY ATTENTION! NOW! I'M SERIOUS!" whoever it was had been yelling for a short while.

I glanced up and sighed, seeing my Rowdyruff counterpart with his asshole brothers. Butch scowled at me, one of his forest green eyes twitching angrily like he was as he was ready to fight. I rolled my emerald eyes, ignoring him.

Brick was yelling insults at Blossom while Boomer was just yelling at Bubbles, not insults but just things that are stupid like saying he knows where we live and he'll kidnap our fridge. Apparently, time hasn't made the boys any smarter.

"PAY ATTENTION SO I HAVE A REASON TO HIT YOU!" Butch roared angrily, pulling at his midnight black hair. "BRICK, MAKE HER PAY ATTENTION!" he whined. "I CAN'T! BLOSSOM WON'T EVEN GLARE AT ME!" Brick snarled. "YOU'RE STUPID!" Boomer shouted.

Just then, the phone rang. I let out a huge sigh and picked up the phone, still ignoring Butch and still walking down the street before Blossom made me stop.

"What's up?" I asked. "Hey, Butters! I'm back.. To haunt you!" a familiar voice croaked. "ANGEL! LEMME TALK!" Bubbles screamed excitedly, reaching for the phone. "Whoa, little blue! Just cool it!" Angel laughed weakly. "Buttercup, let me talk!" Blossom said.

"Angel, how the hell?" Blossom asked, snatching the phone. "I'm still death, no promises of full recovery." Angel sighed. "Dude, what exactly happened?" I interrupted. "Chemmy X happened to speed up healing and a blood transfusion." Angel sneered. "I wanna talk!" Bubbles complained.

"All I want is a little piece of heaven! All I need is a little piece of heaven!" Angel sang. "Then, get some pie!" Blossom giggled. "You know me. I hate getting it myself." Angel replied lazily. "All I want is a little slice of heaven!" I mocked. "Hey.. Shut up.." Angel frowned.

"Bubbles still wants to talk." I sighed, watching Bubbles glare. "Coolio. Put her on." Angel chuckled. "Angel, oh my god!" Bubbles smiled. "Sorry, I worried you guys so much.." Angel sighed. "The great and almighty Angel apologizing?" I teased. "Yes, the angry almighty Angel who will kick your ass.." Angel mumbled.

"The great, almighty Angel sounds upset." Blossom commented. "Yeah, about that.." Angel sighed. "What?" Bubbles frowned. "Remember how I ran away from home?" Angel asked. "Yeah, how could we forget? You live with us!" Bubbles smiled. "My parents came to the hospital. T-they might take me back to Miracle City if all's well." Angel confessed.

My jaw dropped wide open and Blossom's eyes widened. Bubbles almost started crying at the news, her sky blue eyes hurt and confused. Angel sighed again and I could imagine her equally upset reaction.

"Angel, do not make me quote that song you tear up for." I threatened, stealing the phone. "Butters, you know-." Angel began. "I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house that don't bother me, I can a few tears now and then and just let them out. I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while." I started.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Angel whined. "Well, neither is you dropping out of our lives forever!" Blossom scowled, the phone with her. "I can't do anything about it, but play dead!" Angel snorted. "Well then, play dead for a long time!" Bubbles yelled into the phone.

"Listen, I gotta go.. They have to do stupid things.." Angel said. "ANGEL!" I snapped. "Yeah, love you too, sista." she smirked. "DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP! DON'T YOU DARE!" I yelled.

Angel hung up anyway and I glare at the phone before recklessly pegging it on the ground. Blossom was glaring at the ground and Bubbles crossed her arms, pouting, as we began walking.

"That's not fair! She can't do that!" I growled angrily. "Tell that to her parents! She doesn't even wanna go!" Blossom scoffed. "It's all my fault!" Bubbles yelled. "No, mine. If she would have just let Brute hit me, she'd be healthy and would stay here." I grumbled. "Doesn't matter.. She can't use her powers to get out of this.." Blossom huffed.

Someone poked me and I swung, knowing it was Butch. Butch glared at me and rubbed his cheek angrily, glaring. His brothers snickered at his pain and Butch growled something.

"Piss off, Jojo." I snarled. "Buttercup, calm down. Angel wouldn't want you with her." Blossom sighed, interrupting Butch. "And I didn't want her in the fucking ER near death!" I snapped angrily. "No one did except the Punks!" Bubbles piped up. "It's always the insane who fall first.." Blossom sighed.

"Insane or not, Angel's our friend. We can't let her go forever!" I retorted. "Do you think we should tell Emmett?" Bubbles asked quietly. "Bubbles, he'll be heartbroken." I frowned. "He's a little obsessed with keeping her safe. This won't help." Blossom said.

"It's only because Emmett loves Angel more than a friend." Bubbles said. "She hates that about him." I said, hiding a grin. "She hates a lot of things." Blossom chuckled. "I think we would know. She told us everything." I laughed. "Yeah.. Things won't be the same.." Bubbles sighed.

The Rowdyruff Boys were still stalking us, hoping for a fight. Butch was purposefully breathing down my neck while his brothers watched, snickering as my eye twitched. Temptation filled me to whack him and I pushed it aside.

"Maybe Angel will run away again if she does move." Blossom sighed finally. "Knowing her, you're probably right." I grinned. "She might stop here again if she did." Bubbles suggested. "Who knows? She is insane." I shrugged. "Certified lunatic." Blossom agreed.

"If she does die though.." Bubbles muttered. "She can't. She's tough like me.." I said, voice creaking. "Plus, she has all those powers. Like time travel and shape-shift." Blossom added nervously. "So, she'll be fine.. Right?" Bubbles asked nervously.

I looked away from my sky blue-eyed sister and shook my head, thinking. Blossom focused on walking, looking at the ground, as Bubbles looked at us insecurely. Like she wanted us to tell her Angel would be fine, that she always is.

But how do you tell someone you love something that's probably a total lie? I sighed and turned the corner.

"I'll be back, guys.. I need to find someone." I said to my sisters. "Ok, I guess we'll see you at home?" Blossom asked. "Yeah. See ya." I smiled.

I bolted as soon as I couldn't see my sisters. I have no clue where I'm at or where I'm going. I just run. And run. And run..

Every little thing fades in my mind. My dad, the city, Mitch, everything that wasn't part of this. I hear the rain coming, falling around me. I don't care as I keep running until I get to where I'm going. Wherever that is.

I know this place. It's a rundown mansion with the previous owner's valuables still in it, the less important ones. But, that's not why I'm going there. The garden is. In the garden, there's a secret alcove where the buttercups grow wild.

I turn the last corner and I dash through everything just to sit back in the alcove. The rain drips down the tree leaves and I start crying. Crying over everyone wanting me dead, over Angel possibly dying, over everything.

I think I've lost my mind. I've always been the type of person who sits in the rain and cries because it hides my tears with the droplets. But, I've never just ran randomly. I sighed, trying to calm down as I sit under the tree.

The buttercups around me glistened with the silver drops and filled to the brim before the drops poured out onto the green grass. I laid down on the wet ground, not caring that it was making me muddy and I was wearing a white dress on a dare. My raven black hair spread out beneath me and I closed my eyes.

"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all of my childish fears.. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would leave. Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone.." I sang quietly, calming down as Evanescence's song "My Immortal" came to mind.

Something above me in the tree rustled and my eyes shot open, but I saw nothing as I sat up. I have to be insane.. Suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around me and I almost screamed. I would have to. If I hadn't seen those eyes. Still he put his hand over my mouth.

"Did I scare you?" Butch smirked. "How long have you been here?" I demanded, prying his hand off my mouth. "Long enough to know you can sing." he shrugged. "Butch, what's wrong with you?" I asked slowly, noticing my insane counterpart wasn't acting like he should.

"What are you talking about?" Butch scowled. "You're not yourself." I frowned. "You're fucking delusional." he snorted. "Buttercup? You ok?"

I looked at Butch and felt my heart pound as I gently wrapped my arms around him. Butch froze and in shock, looked down at me with wide eyes. Like he's never been hugged or anything.

"What the hell is your problem?" Butch demanded, squirming. "I want to hug you." I replied. "You really are insane, aren't you?" he grumbled. "I don't know.." I muttered. "I have no clue.."

Butch pulled me down with him as he laid back on the ground and I moved closer to him as the wind picked up. Butch gulped as I rested my head on his chest and he tried to ignore me as I nestled next to him.

I really am insane, aren't I? All because of Angel moving and maybe dying. And because I've been around Antidote X all day. Everyone knows you can be driven to literal madness around that stuff.

"Butch.." I murmured softly. "Yeah?" Butch sighed. "Can you hold me? Please?" I asked sweetly. "Um, sure.. But why?" he replied, blushing slightly. "I need.." I said, my voice trailing off. "What?" he sighed. "I don't know.. I just want someone to be there." I muttered.

Butch gently wrapped his arms around me and I heard his heart pound. He was still confused, but I don't care. He's all I got right now. Blade's out of town, Mitch is a bitch, Angel's, well, let's not go there. But, Butch was always here. If I can't have my friends, why not my enemy?

I felt warmth trail up my back and I blushed, realizing what Butch was doing. Butch wasn't even paying attention to what was going on and I gently touched his chest, on top of him. Eyes wide, Butch jumped back into reality and blushed, trying to say sorry without admitting he was doing something wrong.

"Buttercup, are you ok?" Butch demanded, still blushing. "Butch.. Will you tell me something?" I asked carefully. "Fine. What is it?" he grimaced. "Tell me it'll be ok. Tell me Angel won't die. A-and tell me.. Tell me you love me." I blurted. "L-love?" he stuttered.

I looked up at Butch shyly and nodded, my emerald eyes piercing his forest green eyes. Butch nervously looked away and I frowned, confused.

"You don't know what love is, do you?" I asked softly. "No." Butch confessed. "I don't care. Just tell me." I sighed. "I can't. I don't know what the hell I'd be getting myself into." he growled.

I sighed and gently pressed my lips against Butch's. Butch flinched at first touch and I pulled away from him slowly. Butch's eyes were wide in confusion, rain slowly dripping down our faces. I blushed, realizing what I just did, and I stood up before I began walking away.

Someone grabbed me again just as I was about to push past the gates. I twirled around and saw Butch, his eyes wide and curious.

"Oh, hey." I gulped nervously, my sanity returning. "What was that thing you did back there?" Butch asked. "Real funny, Butch." I scoffed, blushing. "What?" he frowned. "You know what it is." I snickered. "No. I don't." he admitted.

I blushed, realizing Butch was telling the truth. He might be a goddamn bastard that I kissed in a moment of weakness and insanity, but he truly didn't know what a kiss is. But, it makes no sense. He's a womanizer! He should know!

"Butch, why can't you remember what a kiss is?" I asked. "I don't know. I just know about everything else. But not that or that thing you wanted me to say.." Butch replied. "Well, that thing I did back there is a kiss." I explained. "But, what does it mean?" he asked. "Oh, it means I lik-, um, it means I car- it means.." I stammered. "I guess you can say it means I care about you a lot and I guess I like you a lot.."

Butch blinked in surprise and I gently escaped from his hold, easy since he was in shock. I felt him grab me again and I was pressed against Butch. I looked up and Butch smirked, his forest green eyes cocky and victorious.

Our lips met again, but this time Butch was the one who surprised me. I could barely breathe as we pulled away again and I looked up at my dark-eyed counterpart, dazed.

"I guess you could say I like you a lot too." Butch grinned. "Butch, you know what that means, right?" I asked, gasping. "No." he shook his head. "You just pretty much said you loved me." I said, embarrassed.

"I might as well say it.. Buttercup, I l-love you."

My head spun, so confused and sad. I know Angel will get better. I know Antidote X won't forever damage my sanity. But, I don't know if Butch just said that to confused me. I don't know if he made me kiss him or told him I love him. I don't know if he was kidding.

It doesn't matter. I'm safe in Butch's arms.

"Butch, I love you too. I love you too." I sighed, hugging Butch. "I love you more." Butch said, kissing my head.

And with those words, the world we knew that was already crashing and burning completely collapsed.

Me: End of chapter!

Buttercup: How.. Different.

Butch: Insane Buttercup, Stoic me? I guess it would end in a kiss.

Me: Thanks, Butch.

Greens: Review and get… ICE CREAM!

~Peace peeps! Oneshot or not?~


	2. Addiction

Addiction.. RRB X PPG; Butch X Buttercup.. By Dark Angel 91398... Possible One-shot to story, IDK yet..

Butch: She owns nothing!

Me: Why not staple it to my head, kid? *Scoffs*

Buttercup: That can be arranged. *Stapler in hand*

Me: I-I'm good… *Gulp*

Chapter One: Our game*Buttercup's POV*

I'm running from him. I'm scared for my life and I bolted the moment he told me that.

"You can't run, Buttercup!"

His calls are both horrifying yet beautiful. His voice has always secretly appealed to me even when we were just kids in kindergarten.

But, as much as I want to go find the voice's owner, be held by him, I can't. I'm running and I'm scared as hell.

The forest is dark and deep and a mystery to me and him. But, I've got an advantage on my side. If I could only reach the house I know..

The trees, in the silver magic-twisted moonlight, are grey and blurred as I dash by them. The owls hoot at me. "Who? Who? Who are you running from?"

The owls will never know. I hope they never find out. I hope..

I yelped as I tripped on a stupid tree root and I hear him approaching faster than I thought. He always was the quickest of the three of them. I try to recover and I can see the blood trickle down my knee.

But I don't care as long as I can escape him. Unfortunately, this is practically his element. He can control earth, I control earth and wind. So… I need to be up higher. I'd fly but.. He'd see me..

I scamper up a tree as quickly as I can and at the top, I glance down. He's down there, looking for me.

I can't see his forest green eyes, but I see his tan skin in the moonlight, see his glistening white fangs as he quietly talks to himself, his midnight black spikes, and I hid a whimper.

For him. Here I am, hiding, and I just want him.. It's all forty-seven types of wrong but I honestly don't care.

I jumped, feeling someone, hoping it was something, next to me, whisper in my ear huskily.

"Caught you.." Butch grinned.

^^Butch's POV^^

I slid on the branch next to her. She gapes at me and I smirked, gently shutting her mouth. She's shocked that I was quick to catch her.

But, tonight, I'm faster than usual. She ran from me for the last time.

"How did you know where I was?" she demanded. "I could sense you, babe." I smirked. "Isn't it obvious?"

Her emerald eyes are even more beautiful in the moonlight and I feel my heart melt, sink, warm. For her. This is so wrong.. But..

"It's just like you said.." she frowned. "I know." I sighed. "I don't even.." she began. "I told you." I mumbled.

Her raven black hair, a shade lighter than my own mop of black, is blowing in the wind and the curls on the ends blow in her face. I gently move them away and I see her cheeks burn.

"Why me?"

"Butch likey."

"Butch shouldn't likey me."

"Butch don't care."

"Why is Butch calling himself Butch?"

"Butch wants to."

"Butch likes doing what he wants, doesn't he?"

I nodded and she shuddered in.. Fear? Aw, no.. I don't want her AFRAID of me again.. It's been forever since she feared me.

When she should.

My mind doesn't know what to do. I want her so bad, but I can't have her. I would hurt her so bad and… I-I'm obsessed with her…

I hate admitting it.. But she is my addiction and I can't help it; I'm drunk. From her. She's a drug, I'm a druggie. She's wine, I'm an alcoholic. She's the only thing keeping me on earth, keeping me alive. She's the reason why I live.

"Butch…" Buttercup whispered. I blink. I'm leaning in, her eyes hypnotize me so easily.

"What?" I mumbled. "Butch, no.." she whimpered. "Why?" I frowned. "I-I don't like change.. It's not.. Natural.. You were born to kill me, to be a villain.. Not fall in love with me.." she murmured, her eyes looking away.

"I can't live without you."

"You were fine before."

"That's then. Not now."

Her back's pressed against the tree's main trunk and I put my hands on either side of her shoulders. She's nervous, scared. I caught myself looking at her perfect pink lips, her porcelain-doll skin that's pale..

"Butch.." she begins. "Why did we begin this game?" "This isn't a game.. It started when you ran.. After I said those words.." I frowned. "After I said 'Buttercup, I need to tell you something.. I love you.'"

She's practically glowing from blushing and she gives in. Stops fighting the fact she likes me too. I lean in and kiss Buttercup right there.

The owls are hooting. "Who? Who? Who did you kiss, Butch?" Well, I guess you can say.. I just kissed the girl I've always loved yet hated for not loving me back..

"Yes."

"Yes what, Buttercup?"

"I-I'll go out with you."

"I never asked."

"You didn't need to.. I-I love you too.."

The moon glowed over us and watched us like a spotlight. I barely can breathe.. She.. Said she loved me back.. My heart melts completely and I lean in for another kiss.

My addiction, obsession.. Is curbed for now..


	3. A fingerpaint incident

First Grade Adventures!: A Fingerpaint Incident

Butch: No...

Me: It shall be fluffy and I will call it my Fluffy! I hope.

Buttercup: Please, no..

Me: YES! NOW DISCLAIM OR DIE!

Greens: *Miserably* Dark Angel doesn't own us and never will, so in your face, Angel, we won't suffer eternally..

Me: *Demonic* CURSES...

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Fingerpaint..<p>

It was the first day of first grade when Butch, Brick, and Boomer had joined Miss Pottieger's class.

Butch sighed as the cheerful redhead teacher talked to the class about introducing themselves when the door flew open.

"Sorry, the girls were late. There was a large monster attacking the city again." the principal, Mrs. Cook, apologized as she pushed three famous girls into the quiet room.

"It's fine, Principal Cook." the teacher smiled, ushering the girls in.

Butch felt his forest green eyes narrow as the rest of the class swarmed the girls loudly although one girl stood away from the rest of the class.

Obviously, she felt claustophobic as her emerald green eyes glowered at the wave of children.

'Buttercup... My worst enemy, into my stupid class! Stupid school! Why am I here!' Butch thought bitterly, crossing his arms as he eyed his countpart viciously. 'I wonder how much trouble I'd get in for fighting..'

Buttercup sighed, not at all eager to be near the other children. She was exhausted and bored. School wasn't even close to over and she was sick of it!

She noticed a familar boy in a green striped shirt and black pants twitching and sighed, her curled raven black hair flinging over her shoulders with a hand.

'Butch. Great.. The last person I wanted to see! AND HE NEEDS A HAIRCUT!' Buttercup screamed mentally, focusing on the quivering midnight black spikes on the boy's hair. 'Why are they getting bigger...?'

Buttercup blinked as Butch approached.

"Buttercup." Butch hissed, fist clenched and twitching.

"Look what the cat puked up in the litterbox." Buttercup replied.

"You are sooo lucky I'm in a good mood or I would kill you!" he snarled.

"You're soo lucky I'm not allowed to get in trouble or I'd put you in the hospital!" she growled back.

Miss Pottieger sighed, looking at the crowd of kids around Blossom and Bubbles, and clapped her well-manicured hands three times to get attention.

All of the students looked at her and the two Greens fell silent, glaring at each other occassionally, as the teacher began to speak.

"Ok, children, the first thing we're going to do is.." Miss Pottieger began. 'Please something fun..' Butch and Buttercup pleaded inwardly. "Is a fingerpaint project." she smiled. 'Noo! That's for little kids!' they wailed silently.

Sure enough, there were complaints from a multitude of kids including Brick and Blossom, but these negative remarks were ignored by the educator as well as Boomer and Bubbles whose faces lit up with delight.

"Now, find your name tags and sit in your chairs. These spots will be yours for the rest of the year, so be sure to be nice to your table!" Miss Pottieger squealed happily, dismissing the children. "Brick, don't push! Boomer, it's not nice to pull hair! Butch... Um, I guess just keep behaving."

The teacher was pleasantly surprised that the green-eyed boy was quiet and was keeping his hands to himself as she gave out instructions on what to do.

Just earlier, Butch had been threatening to glue Brute to her chair because she called him cute.

'It must be Buttercup,' Miss Pottieger decided as she watched the two exchange words. 'Must be. He's been extremely quiet since she arrived. Perhaps he'll settle down with her presence. I really hope so; I would hate him being in trouble.'

Buttercup scowled as she noticed she and Butch were the only two at the corner table in the back of the room.

Why was she stuck near him? Why not Mitch or Bubbles or Blossom?

She pulled her seat out and sat down, picking up her yellow-orange number two pencil to write her name on the back of the white paper.

Butch plopped down next to her, glaring at the paper and pencil in front of him. He carefully picked his pencil up as if it was a bomb and it hovered above the paper, its shadow falling on the desks across from him and Buttercup.

Buttercup was already pouring the thick fingerpaint onto the thin paper plate when she looked up at Butch and suppressed a snicker. He still hadn't written his name on the back, furrowing his brow.

"What's the matter, can't write?" Buttercup asked, half-sarcastically.

".. Shut up." Butch snarled, glaring at her with pure fury in his eyes.

"... Seriously, don't you know how to write your name?" she inquired in shock.

"... No..." he confessed, slunking in his seat and dropping the pencil.

Buttercup stared at Butch in surprise; surely, in kindergarten, he should have..? Mentally, she smacked her forehead.

She had forgotten; Butch hadn't gone to kindergarten like she and her sisters had! It was a shock he was even in school, let alone in first grade, being a super villain.

"... D-do you need help?" Buttercup heard her voice ask softly. "What? What did you just say..?" Butch asked in shock. "Do you need help?" she repeated.

Butch looked at the green Puff suspiciously, the shocking words melting his mind. She hated him more than anyone she ever knew!

How could she ask that? What was she thinking! But more surprisingly, Butch found himself nodding, confessing he needed help.

Buttercup was confused as well, startled that her mind made her ask Butch if he needed assistance in writing his name.

In all honesty, she didn't enjoy seeing him squirm nervously. Anyway, it was her job to help people; why not Butch?

"Ok, well, do you know the alphabet?" Buttercup asked, scooting closer to the blushing boy.

"Yeah. It's basic stuff, knowing your ABCs." Butch scoffed.

"Well, what don't you know from there?" she demanded, ignoring his attitude.

"How do you spell it and write it?" Butch asked sheepishly.

"B-U-T-C-H. Butch." Buttercup recited.

Buttercup watched as Butch tried to make letters from memory on a piece of scrap paper, but mainly looked like squiggles. Almost bashfully, Butch offered it to her as if she would be mad and embarrass him in front of the class.

Buttercup patiently shook her head and wrote his name. Butch studied it and tried to copy it down. It looked more on purpose than the accidental lines from before.

"Not exactly. Try again, ok?" Buttercup encouraged.

"It's too hard!" Butch growled in irritation.

"No, it's not. Just calm down." she said, watching him twitch.

"Not quite." she murmured, examining his newest piece of handiwork.

"This is too hard!" Butch cried, slamming his head on his crossed arms.

"No, no, no, no! Butch, I'll help you. You'll write your name, I promise!" Buttercup vowed.

".. Really?" he whispered hopefully.

Buttercup nodded with a smile and gently wrapped Butch's fingers over the dispicable pencil, their hatred forgotten, before she took his hand in hers and scrawled his name three times.

Butch, blushing as she let go, observed the writing, his name, before attempting to write it.

Carefully and steadily, Butch wrote out his name in large, sloppy letters. He then handed the scrap paper to Buttercup for her inspection nervously and his face lit up in delight as Buttercup praised him.

"See? I told you you'd get it!" Buttercup laughed softly, grinning.

"Thanks.." Butch mumbled, embarrassed for needing his enemy's assistance.

"Yeah.. No problem." Buttercup replied, half-embarrassd herself for being kind.

Much to her dismay, Brute Plutonium watched as the two talk awkwardly, finishing their fingerpaintings, before she noticed that Buttercup had finished with her materials.

An evil grin grew upon the devilish Punk's face, watching Buttercup walk by to return her paint, and Brute stuck out a fish-net clad leg slyly.

Buttercup tripped, the container of green paint flying up in the air before splattering the now lierally green Powerpuff, and Brute snickered in the palm of her hand.

Half of the class gasped and rushed to get paper towels, a quarter darted to get away, and the rest bolted to get the teacher. A tiny, stupidly insane percent laughed evilly.

Buttercup pulled herself onto her knees, cheeks a bright cherry under the neon green in embarrassment, and she sighed.

Now, how was she supposed to get cleaned up? Not as if her sisters could help her; Blossom and Bubbles went to tell the teacher.

Butch, still at his seat, bit his bottom lip nervously as he tried to decide whether or not to assist Buttercup.

He did technically owe her for saving him from being a class laughing stock, but she was his worst enemy.

He sighed, got up, and silently approached Buttercup.

Brute was too busy gloating and laughing to notice the dark eyed Ruff put his hand on Buttercup's shoulder and gently lead her to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

".. You ok?" Butch asked as he dragged Buttercup into the girls' bathroom.

"I'm fine.. You do know you're in the girls' room, right?" the said girl sighed, green paint caking her raven locks.

"I know." he smirked numbly.

A few girls stared at Butch as he pulled paper towels from the dispenser and he glowered at them, causing them to shriek and flee in terror. Butch could be very persuasive when he wanted to be.

As he twisted the hot faucet, Buttercup couldn't help but gaze at him in awe.

Since when did Butch help anyone, let alone her? Or for that matter, act mature and responsible?

"Butch.. Why are you helping me?" the green girl murmured, watching said boy apply soap to the paper towel.

"... You helped me. I sorta owe you, ya know.." Butch mumbled with a pause.

".. Thanks. Thanks a lot." she said sincerely.

Butch nodded, scrubbing the drying and flaking paint off of Buttercup's cream-colored skin.

To be truthful for the first time, Butch didn't actually know why he was helping her; it was sorta an impulse.

Before long, Buttercup was clean and Butch, though tired and a little wet, walked with her back to the classroom as they talked civilly and warmly to each other.

Upon their arrvival, Brute was being scolded by Miss Pottieger who was surrounded by children while Brick was staring intently at the door.

Butch felt Brick's blood red eyes narrow at him fiercely, knew his brother was angry enough to kill him because he thought of it as a betrayal, but didn't care; after all, he was too tired to argue with Brick and endure Boomer's upcoming taunting (once the blue-eyed blond found out anyway).

Butch felt the corners of his usually scowling mouth lift into a smile as he saw Buttercup's smirking at Brute's rebuking.

Maybe.. Just maybe first grade wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>~Teehee~<p>

Butch: I really, really hate you..

Me: But you's my friendd!

Buttercup: Your story wasn't very fluffy. *Evil grin*

Me: AHH! *Baseball bat to the head* I.. SUCK.. AT.. FLUFFINESS!

Greens: Yes. Yes, you do.. Review and get...

Butch: *High pitched voice* A GRAHAM CRACKER!

Me and Buttercup: 0.o :L LAME! CHOCOLATE COVER SMORES!

~Peacez~


End file.
